


The Clowns Want to Play

by darkroses



Series: Sam in Hell [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi, Other, Pain, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scary Clowns, Sexual Assault, Sexual Violence, Torture, misuse of clowns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:52:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1857060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkroses/pseuds/darkroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is in the cage with Lucifer and Lucifer uses Sam's fear of clowns to torture him.</p><p>*This work contains descriptions of sexual assault and torture.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Clowns Want to Play

Sam found himself in what looked like a bedroom. He looked around the room and it was decorated in a circus theme. The ceiling looked like the top of a big top tent. The bed was bright and colorful with the bedding made of what looked like scraps of material. There was vanity with a vase of fake flowers that squirted out water, as if on cue when he looked at them. Along one wall was 50 little clown dolls the size of a child’s baby doll, all sitting in a little rocking chair. Each clown had a smile on its face and laughed as the chair rocked back and forth. Sam felt like their eyes were following him around the room.

In the middle of the room there was a larger clown, about the size of a four year old child on a red tricycle. The clown was riding around it in a circle on the floor. The clown was repeating over and over again, “Sammy has come to play with us. Sammy has come to play with us.”

Sam was terrified of clowns. He gulped as he looked at the room around him. He was scared. He spotted the door across the room from where he was standing. He slowly made his way towards the door. The clown on the floor looked up at Sam as he was half way across the room. The clown’s eyes were black. The clown tilted its head and said, “Sammy, we are being nice to you. Why do you want to leave us?”

Sam tried his best to ignore the clown. He did is best to remind himself that he is in hell and none of this real. As Sam reached the door, he turned the door knob. He heard a loud bang of a gun behind him. He turned around quickly to see all of the clowns on the shelf all had a toy gun in their hands. The guns have all been fired leaving a little flag with the word ‘bang’ hanging out.

Sam took a deep breath and opened the door. Once the door was fully open, a blast of multicolored glitter covered him. He coughed as he tried to clear it away from his face. When he looked up he saw Lucifer dressed as a clown. Sam felt a knot tighten inside his stomach.

Lucifer walked towards him and Sam backed up into the room. Sam wasn’t paying attention to where he was going. He was busy keeping a fearful eye on Lucifer. As Sam stepped back he tripped over the clown in the middle of the room. Sam fell back onto the floor.

He watched as the little clown got up and glared at Sam. The clown pulled a knife out from his pocket and started to walk towards Sam. “Hey asshole, watch where you are going. Don’t you know how to treat clowns with respect?” The clown then shoveled the knife into Sam’s leg. Sam cried out in pain as he reached down and hit the clown away. The clown went flying across the room. Sam paused and pulled the bloody knife out of his lower leg and dropped it on the floor.

Sam looked up at Lucifer who was smirking.  Lucifer leaned down towards Sam and once he was close he let his fake flower squirt Sam. The fake flower was not squirting water onto Sam. It felt like acid and it burned Sam’s skin. Sam tried to get a way but as much as he pushed and crawled on the floor he could not move away.

Sam took a couple deep breathes through the pain before speaking, “Why are you doing this?”

Lucifer let out a laugh, “Because I have nothing better to do. You jumped in the cage with me. I looked at it as you giving yourself over to me. You screwed up my plans to rid the world of you pathetic apes.”

Sam looked at Lucifer unsure of what to say, “You don’t have to do this.” His words were unsteady and fear could be heard in his voice.

Lucifer laughed, “Sammy, what else am I going to do?” He paused for a moment and put a finger to his lip while he looked at Sam. “I know what we can do. I can watch the clowns torture you. It is like snuff TV without the main attraction ever having to die!”

Sam’s face filled with terror as the clowns started to crawl off the shelf. “No.” was the only word he managed to speak before Lucifer sat down in chair to watch the show.

The clown that stabbed Sam came up behind him and pulled Sam by his shirt on to the bed. Other clowns jumped on the bed and tied Sam down spread eagle. Sam looked down at his body and the clowns swarming around him.

He watched as one clown walked up his chest and sat down on his neck. The clown was the size of a baby doll. It had a horn in its hand which it squeezed in Sam’s face and laughed as the noise made him flinched. After a few moments of this the clown walked onto Sam’s head and stood on his forehead. The clown unzipped his pants and laughed, “My squirting flower is my dick when I have to piss.” The clown started to urinate onto Sam’s mouth. Sam tried to move his head away but found he could not.

When the clown finished it sat down on Sam’s head and sighed, “That wasn’t as much fun as I was hoping.” The clown then stood and ran across Sam’s face to look him in the eye, “I know what we can do! It will be more fun. Do you want to play with us?”

Sam could still feel the wetness on his face and he could see the small clowns gathering on his body watching Sam’s face. Sam didn’t know what else to say, “No, I do not want to play.”

The little clown stood up and shrugged. “Oh well, we will just have to get you to change your mind.”

The clowns disbursed with little daggers in their hands. They started to cut away at Sam’s clothes until there was nothing left. Sam watched as they drug the little daggers over his body and wondered what was coming next. Sam watched as the clowns all parted ways so Sam could see his body. The clowns were now moved off to the side. The larger clown that was on the bike, walked up in between Sam’s legs. He clown stopped in between Sam’s legs and kicked him in the balls. Sam grunted in pain.

The little clown sat down and took out a straight razor. He silently started shaving away Sam’s pubic hair. As he set off the pubic hair to the side another clown would pick it up and run along the side of Sam’s body up to his head. There Sam could feel another clown. This clown squirted something burning and hot onto his head over his hair. Sam could feel the clown pushing something onto his hair and scalp. It hurt but Sam wasn’t sure what they were doing.

Sam caught Lucifer laughing out of the corner of his eye. Lucifer chuckled, “They are gluing your pubic hair to your head in case you are wondering what is happening to you.”

Sam closed his eyes and tried to block out what was happening to him. He was humiliated and wanted it to stop. He wanted the clowns to stop, but he didn’t know how to make it stop. As his eyes were glued close he felt something around his asshole. He looked down to see one of the clowns had a small figurine of clown. They were putting the figurine up inside of Sam.

Sam’s head fell back on to the bed and as it did a puff of glitter came up into his face. The clowns let out a laugh and Sam let out a scream as they shoved the figurine further inside. It felt like it ripping Sam in two. He could feel the tearing it was causing inside of him. Once it was inside one of the clowns started to work the figurine in and out of his whole hitting Sam’s prostate. Sam squeezed his eyes shut tight because it felt good but this could not be happening. Pleasure started to take over Sam’s body as he felt the clowns caressing him and the figurine was worked inside of him.

Sam’s words became lost. He was scared and he wanted it to stop, but his body thought it felt good and was responding. Sam knew Lucifer was enjoying this. He could picture Lucifer smirking in the corner. He tried to block that out of his mind and tried to focus on something else, anything else. Sam couldn’t let the image of clowns off his mind. Then Sam felt his body fail him as he came. As he climaxed he could hear the clowns yelling, “Yay!” and jumping up and down on the bed as if they were celebrating.

It made Sam feel dirty. He opened his eyes to see his cum on his body. He looked over and saw a very amused Lucifer. Sam watched as the clowns got what looked like a mini mop bucket and sat it besides Sam. The clown in between his legs smiled and Sam suddenly felt something burning inside of him. It was the worst pain he had ever felt. It was like his insides were on fire and melting at the same time. He looked down and he saw boiling glitter between his legs. The figurine had exploded inside of him leaving a stream of acidic glitter.

Then he saw one of the clowns ringing out the mop. The clown started rubbing the mop on Sam’s belly while humming. His skin burned at the contact, it was acid. The clowns were cleaning him with acid. A playful little girl clown went and sat down my Sam’s head. She watched as tears started to roll down his face. She patted them away with her teddy bear she held in her arms.

She leaned into Sam’s ear and whispered, “They are going to scrub you inside and out with acid until there is nothing left. I don’t think that is very nice of them not to tell you what they are doing.” Then the clown took a needle and stuck it into Sam’s ear. He screamed as she injected acid into his ear drum.

Sam cried and screamed for it stop as the acid slowly ate away at his skin. He knew this was going to be a long process and unlike in life he couldn’t pass out, he couldn’t escape, and he couldn’t die. Even in Sam’s worst nightmare, he never imagined this.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
